Notes for Christmas
by EvilAngelBB
Summary: Harry’s at Hogwarts for Christmas. No one else seems to be around, but he starts finding little gifts around the castle with notes addressed to him. As he reads the notes with every present, he begins to fall for the mysterious person. By Christmas Eve


-1**Notes For Christmas**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters. I'm just borrowing them.

Author's Note: I got this idea during my final exams and since it's a Christmas idea, I wanted to post it for Christmas. Tell me what ya think. By the way, it's a one shot, so don't ask for more chapters…okay, maybe you can and if I get enough interest…catch my drift?

Summary: Harry's at Hogwarts for Christmas. No one else seems to be around, but he starts finding little gifts around the castle with notes addressed to him. As he reads the notes with every present, he begins to fall for the mysterious person. By Christmas Eve, he desperately wants to meet is admirer, even if it turns out to be someone who will rock his world from the foundations up.

He didn't know if he could take it. Already, Harry had received fives gifts with five cryptic notes attached, claiming they were from a secret admirer. As far as Harry knew, he was the only student at Hogwarts and none of the teachers even came close to being his type. He was tempted to use the Marauders Map, however he had decided not to, and besides that, he had given it to Remus for the holidays. He had seen no one around, not even the teachers that were supposedly there. He took his meals in the Gryffindor Common Room, the Great Hall being to empty for his tastes.

He grew lonely. Ron and Hermione were on a trip somewhere together, most likely having too much fun to remember to send him letters. He was glad they had gotten together. They deserved a little happiness. He didn't mind the lack of letters really, he just wished there was someone around to talk to. The notes and gifts were a comfort to him. They kept his spirits up even when he felt at his lowest. The notes were romantic, speaking of a crush that his admirer had had on him for years. It was unclear if the person was male or female, or even what year they were in, though he guessed sixth or seventh. He found himself slowly falling for the mystery person.

Harry wanted to know more. He wanted to meet him or her. He'd left a note behind somewhere, and had received a message as well as his gift and regular note. Apparently, the other teen was someone who was afraid to reveal who they were. They were hesitant in revealing much about their life or their family and friends at school, and especially what house he or she was in. Despite not knowing that, he learned the other person loved Quidditch, but not if they played or not. He learned they loved potions, but not Snape really, though the professor was his or hers godfather. He or she loved butterbeer and smores, which was surprising since they gave off the appearance of not being too fond of Muggles. He also found that his admirer had a good sense of humor and was a romantic at heart. The notes he had received with every gift were sweet little poems the person had written just for him.

The gifts were something else entirely. They ranged from inexpensive to priceless, in more ways than one. The first was a small pendent, a silver snake with emeralds for eyes. The second a white rose with pale blue tips, an ever-last charm cast on it. Another was a teddy bear. The bear happened to be one of Harry's favorites, and he held it at night while he imagined who his admirer was. Another gift was an expensive silver necklace with a silver dragon, emerald flames coming out, seeming to move when the light hit the gem the right way. Harry wore it and a silver ring with the crest of his admirer on it. Because he knew nothing of the wizarding crests, he knew no place to start looking for information. Despite his curiosity, he was willing to wait if that was what he or she wanted of him.

Other gifts included a dozen red roses, blooms still unopened, with alluring diamonds on the unfurled petals, charmed to look like the morning dew. Another yet was a box of his favorite chocolates from Honeydukes. Still more came from WWW, though he couldn't really be sure what all was in there. He was however surprised to find one of the Weasley twin's more popular inventions with a note telling him to eat it. Crush Candies let the giver place their feelings into the sweet. The flavor changed with the emotions. Hatred turned the candy bitter. Anger turned it sour. Love turned the candy into the sweetest candy imaginable. Harry was delighted when he found the candy as sweet as he had imagined it would be. The twins didn't make just trick candy however. Their romantic set, of which the Crush Candies were the original, were very popular with couples, especially around Christmas and Valentine's Day.

Harry grew restless as he stared out of the window. It was Christmas Eve and he still hadn't seen a single person in the deserted castle. He watched as snow fell softly. His eyes tracked the movements down to the ground, his eyes landing on something down there. Something big. Not believing his eyes, Harry dashed from the room, only sparing a second as he grabbed his winter cloak. He burst from the front doors, racing down the steps, almost slipping on a patch of ice as he skidded to a halt in front of it.

An ice sculpture, carved into the shape of a heart, stood in front of him. Harry felt as though he were melting inside. Engraved on the front of the ice was 'I love you.' He felt a tear trace down his cheek as he stepped towards the beautiful carving. No one had ever done something so sweet for him. He found the note at the base, but no letter to go with it. On top was a miniature model of the heart, formed in glass instead of ice. Smiling, he picked up the heart, holding it close, before reading the note.

_Captured my heart,_

_Stolen my love._

_Stay with me forever,_

_I can't live without you. _

_It'd tear me up to watch you walk away_

_Don't turn from me now_

_Don't ever let me go_

_Meet me tonight_

_In the Room of Requirement_

_If you want to know me, for me._

Harry could have sworn his heart had stopped. His admirer wanted to meet him. Finally. He thought about the poem, knowing there was no need for the worried words. Once he had him or her, Harry wasn't going to let go. He looked up suddenly, smiling gently as he laid a hand on the ice statue. "I'll be there," he murmured, sure his follower could hear him, though he wasn't sure how he knew, he just did. He looked at the note again before turning and walking back in, avoiding the icy patch he had hit on the way out. He knew just how to respond to this one.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. The Room of Requirement was done in beautiful colors and was softly lit by candles and a crackling fire. A silhouette was outlined by the firelight. His secret admirer was sitting in front of the warm blaze. From what he could see, the figure appeared male. A small rush went through him when he heard for the first time, the voice that had been haunting his imagination.

"So you decided to come after all, knowing you won't want to know." It was a statement said in a voice that made it impossible to recognize.

"I want to know you, who you really are."

"You won't when you see me for who I really am."

"As far as I know, everything in your notes is the real you. I was drawn in by it and I want to know more."

"You've fallen for me then? As I have for you." The voice was almost afraid, as though he was fearful of the answer.

"Yeah, I guess I have," Harry said, closing the door behind him as he walked towards the fireplace. "It scared me at first, realizing I felt this way about someone I wasn't sure I knew, but that's something I couldn't help. Now, I don't want to change it."

"I'm glad." The unknown male stood, still facing the fire. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that. Since first year with you."

"A seventh year then. I-I want to know you. Show me?"

"There's no going back if I show you." He sounded worried and there was a tremble in his voice. "We can't go back to how it was when you didn't know. You won't have the illusion anymore. Just me."

"What if all I want is you?"

Harry heard a sharp intake of breath and then the slow release as the teen he had been dreaming of finally revealed himself. He was stunned silent. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped before he managed a quiet whisper. "You?" as though questioning his own sanity.

"Me." The voice was just as soft as Harry's. "Aren't you going to curse me, call me a liar…leave?" The silver eyes of Draco Malfoy were saddened and held no spark of hope. "We both know you hate me. Why deny it and pretend you don't?"

"Because I don't." Harry found himself shocked by his own words before he recognized they were true. He realized he hadn't hated the teen for awhile, but love…love hadn't been part of it. Now it was. "If your notes were real, if they were the real you, then my feelings won't change. Not because of our past, no matter how bad it was." Harry found himself walking closer to Draco until he was a foot away. "I can't turn off my feelings even if I'm supposed to hate you. Not if…not if my heart is saying I love you."

"Love…?" Draco Malfoy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been prepared for yelling, curses, hexes, even Harry leaving, but not this. He hadn't let himself hope that the Gryffindor would return his feelings, because to him, it was impossible, unthinkable. "Love me…?"

"Yeah. I do. Shocking isn't it?" Harry found his arms filled with a suddenly very emotional blonde. "Wha-?"

"I didn't believe you would. I couldn't…"

Harry swore he felt tears on his neck. He pulled Draco back and looked into eyes filled with tears of happiness. Not thinking, he leaned forward and kissed him. It was just a light brush of his lips on the Slytherin's, but it cause both teens to feel as though electricity was running through them, from one to the other, passing straight through their lips. "I love you Draco Malfoy," he whispered against the blonde's lips. "Don't doubt that. Don't doubt me." His lips found their way back to Draco's, claiming his in a sweet kiss, almost innocently.

"I love you Harry." Draco's voice shook with the tears he had been crying. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He wanted to repeat it over and over to make sure Harry knew. That he'd know forever. He was cut off with a quick and steamy kiss, though he ended up confused as to why Harry silenced his words.

Seeing the confusion, Harry offered a smile. "I just couldn't take hearing those words and not kiss you." Brushing a quick kiss to pouting lips, Harry moved back, pulling something out of his robes. He handed it to his new boyfriend with a mysterious smile as he watched the blonde open it in confusion.

_Captured my heart,_

_Stolen my love._

_Stay with me forever,_

_I can't live without you. _

_It'd tear me up to watch you walk away_

_Don't turn from me now_

_Don't ever let me go_

_Meet me tonight_

_In the Room of Requirement_

_If you want to know me, for me._

"My note?"

"Turn it over."

_My heart given_

_My love captured_

_I'll never leave you_

_I don't want to live without you_

_We'll walk away together_

_I'll turn towards you in vows_

_And promise to cherish forever_

_I'll never let you go_

_I've met you tonight_

_Now, I'll never stop loving you_

Draco felt his eyes fill with tears again as he read the note that had been written before he had even gotten to the room. "Even if…"

"Even if had been someone I had hated with everything I was, I had fallen in love, and knowing who my admirer was, wasn't going to changed that. If it had turned out to be a trick, I'm not sure what I was going to do. I love you." He took Draco back into his arms, kissing his cheek before hugging him close. Somewhere in the room, the clock struck midnight.

"I've got to get back to my room, Harry. My parents are waiting to know what happened."

"They know?"

"Yeah, and they gave me…us…their blessing. Severus too. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Can't I go too?"

Draco smiled softly. "Not this time. I'll see you later. I have to give you your present personally." Giving Harry a deep kiss, Draco turned and walked slowly out, stopping at the door to turn and smile at his boyfriend once more before opening the door and walking out.

Harry groaned. "I get him, and then he leaves. Just like Cinderella." _But, he got me something…I don't have anything to give him._ Harry paced wondering what he was going to do. He couldn't not have a gift for his boyfriend, especially on their first Christmas. Why hadn't he thought about this before? He was knocked down when something hit him in the forehead. He was surprised to find it stuck where it had hit him. Conjuring a mirror, he was confused to find a silver bow with green velvet outlines plastered in the middle of his face. Obviously not getting it, he was plastered with silver ribbons with the same green velvet as the decoration wrapped around his body in a complex series of twists and knots. A full sized mirror appeared in front of him, and when he looked, he found himself naked, wrapped in the green trimmed garland with the bow, not on his forehead, but wrapped with more ribbon around his cock. _To Draco_ was written in brown on his chest and it smelled like chocolate. Brushing his finger across the D, he licked it and found it was chocolate sauce. The Room's meaning finally hit Harry.

"Well, now what am I supposed to do? I can't exactly traipse around the castle like this until I can give myself to him."

A bed appeared next to him, covers turned back. 'Won't the bow get crushed?" When no answer came, he rolled his eyes and climbed into the bed. Warmth flooded him and he suddenly felt no need for the blankets. "Can you make sure I wake up in time to give him my gift?" He felt a pulse of magic and assumed that was the room's way of saying yes. He found himself asleep immediately after he closed his eyes, trussed up like a package though he was.

"Harry!" The-Boy-Who-Had-Refused-To-Die was jolted awake by an ear splitting scream. "What? How? Why? Huh?"

His brain, still fogged by sleep, couldn't comprehend what his boyfriend was getting at. Then he remembered what the Room had done to him, and was instantly awake. "Umm, Happy Christmas?"

"Happy Christmas he says? Showing up naked-"

"Hey, I have ribbons and a bow." He couldn't resist pointing out the silver bow, which of course drew Draco's attention down south to examine his statement.

"Almost naked in my bed! And all you say is Happy Christmas?!"

"Yes?"

"Good!" Draco pounced, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him deeply. When he came up, he was pleased to see dazed green eyes meeting his.

"Watch the words. They're chocolate."

"Oh really?" Silver eyes trailed over his present, ribbons, bow and all. "I think it's time I unwrap my present."

"Oh, please do. This present would be very happy being unwrapped."

"I'm sure. Better make sure the label is addressed to me." Mischief sparkling in silver orbs and being matched with dazzling green, Draco leaned down to examine the chocolate lettering. "I can't quite read it, better get closer." He let his tongue peek out, tracing the t in 'To.' "Mmm, you're right, chocolate. Tastes even better when served with a side of Harry." He had felt the slight tensing in the Gryffindor's body when he had made the first contact. "Harry, are you sure you want this? We can stop now and wait, but I don't know if I'll be able to stop later."

Growling deep in his chest, Harry pulled his Slytherin up for a kiss. "Does it look like I'm doubting this?" He nodded to the bow, pleased to note Draco's eyes stayed fixed on it for a moment.

"No, it doesn't." Forgetting any doubts, the blonde's lips attacked tan skin, Harry's head turning to the side to offer more room for the Slytherin to work. "You taste better without the chocolate."

"And you nngh…oh, do that again…talk to much." Draco, it seemed, had found a weak spot. Pulling back, he breathed lightly across his boyfriend's ear, delighting when he felt the body beneath him shudder.

"Sensitive ears love? Who knew?" Smirking, he set to work trying to make Harry beg for mercy…or for him to take him, whichever came first. His tongue lapped at the shell. He nibbled the skin just behind the ear as well as the lobe. Eventually his lips traveled lower and proceeded to make an angry red bruise on his soon-to-be-lover's neck. "Much better."

"Didn't know you ah…Draco please," he whined, not pleased when the blonde stopped his torture.

"Didn't know I what? Enjoy biting? Have a slightly sadistic side? Love you? Or that I'm going to make love to you until you can't move from this bed?"

"All of the above works for me." Harry leaned up for a kiss and pouted when Draco pulled back.

"Ah, ah, ah, not unless I-mmph" He was interrupted when Harry's kiss bruised lips landed on his, claiming him in a much needed kiss.

"Please Draco?" Harry was torn. Half of him wanted a rough bout of sex, while the other wanted their first time to be romantic, slow and loving. "I just want you."

Realizing Harry wanted more than just sex, the Slytherin conceded, giving his love a sweet kiss, one that left the pair breathless. When they broke apart, Draco laid down over Harry, staring up at him from his perch on his chest. "How'd you get the ribbons tied like this?"

"The Room helped."

"Ah." Draco paused for a moment, giving a thoughtful look to the emerald trimmed cords before moving to the side. "And the bow?" He teased his lover by tugging lightly on said decoration.

"Room!" Harry squeaked, hips rising with the pull to the adornment. "Draco…"

"I'll have to have you do this again," he murmured before getting rid of the garland and then proceeding to attach his lips to a rosy nipple that was calling to him. He was graced with a gasping moan as Harry laced a hand through his hair. Grinning despite himself, he let his teeth graze the pebble before moving to its twin, delighting in the whimper that followed as his teeth once more found purchase against the skin. His hands slowly trailed lower, suddenly glad he had left the bow on as his tongue traced away the chocolate letters. When he pulled back, Harry was panting harshly and was squirming beneath his touch, looking up at him with dark emerald eyes as his hands clenched in the black sheets.

"Do you know how irresistible you look right now? All spread out before me like you are. Your eyes are begging me Harry. Shall I listen?" As he spoke, Draco moved to straddle Harry's legs, smirking when he saw a shiver run through his lover.

And this is where the lovely lemon goes. Sorry. Find it at media miner .org. I don't relish getting kicked off here again.

Harry screamed, body going rigid as his release washed over him. His arms fell from their hold around Draco's neck as the blonde leaned over him, supported on his elbows, head buried in the crook of his neck as his thrusts sped up again. Giving a small cry, Draco came, seed rushing out into Harry as his teeth found a home in Harry's neck. The Slytherin collapsed as the last vestiges of his orgasm left him, feeling weak and yet strong enough to take on the world. Harry's arms wrapped around him as they turned to their side, the brunette wrapping a leg around Draco so they stayed connected. He groaned as the blonde pulled up the covers around them, glad when the door banged open to reveal Severus Snape, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Silencing Spell!" Snape hissed, black eyes glaring fire.

"Oops," Harry muttered, not sounding at all contrite or embarrassed.

"Happy Christmas, Harry dear. Draco, I expect to see the both of you in the dining room for lunch."

"Yes mother," Draco piped, sounding content and relaxed. Silver eyes turned back to Harry as the door was shut behind them, Snape still muttering about stupid teenage hormones and the lack of a proper silencing spell.

"So…"

"So…"

"Where's my present?"

**THE END**

**Author's Note: Okay, I had planned on posting this on Christmas, but I got distracted, so I thought New Years was the next best thing. Sorry to You don't get the good part. Find me at media miner .org for the juicy lemon. I'm under the same pen name there. Well, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukah. Ja na. **

**P.S. I'll be updating my other fics soon, so anyone reading them, watch out for me.**


End file.
